


Pain, Pain, Come this Way

by cats_vetalmikings (fluffandgayness)



Series: Sanders Sides Magic AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I’m trying okay, Logan Berry - Freeform, Magic AU, Patton is the father figure, Platonic Moxiety, Please don’t judge, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman Prince - Freeform, Virgil Storm - Freeform, Virgil wants everyone to be happy except for himself, patton hart - Freeform, this is totally not based off of real life experiences or anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffandgayness/pseuds/cats_vetalmikings
Summary: Virgil is a magician. Not the kind that pulls rabbits out of hats, but the real kind. The kind that use relics and gemstones ams spells. And he uses his power to do something that would break his peer’s hearts if they found out. Which is the exact opposite of what he wanted for them.
Series: Sanders Sides Magic AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694488
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	1. Pain

Another day. Another week. Another month. Another four months, who cares anymore?! It was a daily cycle. Wake up, cut, shower, bandage, get dressed, brush teeth, freshen up a little more, then leave for class. In homeroom he would ask to use the bathroom. He would be allowed to go. He would cut, bandage, and cast a spell on his school. That’s how it was. Every. Single. Day. No one found out. No one came near him. It was just how it was. He never did group projects, mostly because nobody wanted to be his partner. He didn’t care. He was helping them, but he didn’t need anything in return. Confused? Let me explain.

Virgil Storm was a sophomore (second year) in high school. He had no friends, and he was a magician. No, not the kind that pulls rabbits out of hats, but the _real_ kind. The kind that use relics and gemstones and _spells_. And he uses his power to do something that would break his peer’s hearts if they found out. Which is the exact opposite of what he wanted for them. So they simply didn’t. He was good at hiding things. If anyone found out, he could always just erase it from their memories. Simple. Now, being a magikian (which, mind you, is the correct term for it, not _magician._ They’re both pronounced the same though.) wasn’t bad; most people these days were magik to some degree. But, he was fully trained. His parents had homeschooled him for the first six years of his life in order to teach him everything. They would’ve kept him there, if they hadn’t gotten into a battle with some street thugs and put into a comma. They were still alive. But they were burdened. This is what turned Virgil into who he was. The spell he cast every morning was simple; he took away other people’s worries and pains. But, there was a catch; there always is. He felt it. He had everyone’s burdens and bad feelings. Not at once, but throughout the day. The problem was, even if he did stop casting the spell, he would still be taking other people’s pain for at least another 9-10 years, because that’s how long he’d been casting that spell. Since his 6th birthday, when he got a book of magikian spells. He started that day. And now, everyone he knew was happy. It was good.

For them, not him.

————————————————

He was a mess. Obviously. He cut his arms and/or legs at least 8 times a day. He didn’t have any friends. He didn’t have any family to help him. He was _way_ depressed, _way_ anxious, and _way_ hug-deprived. He took depression meds, but when you have an entire school’s worth of bad feelings (kids and teachers), is medicine going to help? He didn’t kill himself. Obviously, otherwise people would feel their pain again. As long as the others were happy, he was okay with living. It was hard. But, he had managed it for _9 god damn years,_ so why give up all that hard work? He wasn’t okay. Far from it. But, he was okay with that.

Or maybe he wasn’t.


	2. Pain (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now you know Virgil’s schedule. But, when a new kid shows up who seem to already be best friends with two other students, he’ll be thrown off.

Virgils mornings would always go like this: wake up at 6:45. Cut for about 15 minutes. Shower. Bandage arms. Get dressed. Eat. Freshen up a little more, with makeup sometimes. Leave the house at 8:00 exactly, so as to avoid any conversation with parents. Get to school at 8:30. Homeroom comes at 8:50. Leave the room to “use the bathroom” at 8:55. Cut. Re-bandage. Cast spell. That’s just how it was. But this morning, as he was leaving his house, he noticed some kid who looked his age running—no, floating, actually— his way. He figured this kid was going towards someone else, so he turned the corner and walked down the street. But, as it turned out, the other was trying to get his attention. One minute Virgil was walking peacefully, and the next he had a very happy, _very_ excited kid poking his shoulder. 

“Hi! I’m Patton! I’m new here, will you show me around the school when we get there?”   
Virgil blinked a few times at him, and then he shrugged and mumbled, 

“If it makes you happy...”

Patton nodded his head rapidly, and Virgil was quite astonished at his go-lucky attitude. He hadn’t even had the spell on him yet, if he was new. As they were approaching the school, Patton gasped loudly and then squealed. Virgil looked up to see Logan Berry and Roman Prince conversing by the front gates. Patton proceeds to run at them screeching, leaving a very confused Virgil walking behind him. When the 2 boys inevitably look over at the loud noise, Roman responds with screeching as well, while Logan just stands there, looking awkward. Patton pulls them both into a crushing hug, laughing with glee.   
  


“Goodness Gracious, if it isn’t Patton! Say, it’s been forever!” Roman exclaimed happily, hugging back with equal force. Virgil stood there, staring back and fourth between the three of them. Logan soon noticed him, and asks Patton, _not_ Virgil, 

“Why is he here?”

Patton stopped hugging them and turned to look at Virgil, and then back at them, a smile still stuck on his face.   
  
“He’s going to show me around the school! Wanna come with us? Please?” Patton conveyed, making Virgil a little dizzy with how quick he talked.   
  
“H-hey, um, th-they can p-probably sh-show you around, s-since it’ll m-make you a-all h-happier,” Virgil talked quietly, looking down.   
  
“What? But, no! I want to get to know you! And, also, why?” Patton asked, a tiny bit of concern edging his tone. 

“W-why what?”   
  
“You said something like that when I first met you, too. ‘If it makes you happy,’ or something. What about your happiness?” Patton explained, ignoring the glares he was getting from the other 2 males.   
  
“Yeah, I said that. And no, I’m not going to show you around. Your friends obviously don’t want me here, and trust me, you won’t want to be my friend once they tell you all about me, which, rest assured, they will!” Virgil hissed, raising his voice slightly to hide the sadness he felt deep in his stomach.

He started to feel tears pricking the corner of his eyes, so he sprinted back out of the school gates, running until he got all the way to the park.

 _I guess I’m not going to school today,_ he thought bitterly, sitting down on the nearest bench. He then let out everything he’d been keeping in lately. Which was a whole schools’ worth, plus his own, depression. And he cried. And cried. And cried. And as it turns out, he cried until the end of the whole school day. _Wow, six hours in a row. That has to be a record._ He thought, laughing hoarsely. He was exhausted, both emotionally and physically. He dried his eyes again, realizing he had only cut once today. _I guess...an improvement?_  
  


“Hey! Hey! It’s me, Patton!” A voice called, and Virgil turned his head to the right, seeing Patton, yet again, running towards him.   
  
“Hey,” he gasped, out of breath by the time he got to the bench Virgil was sitting on.   
  


“So, I know that like, we literally just met and all, but my powers are like, health-powers or something. Yeah, nobody really knows, but I can like, detect and eliminate bad feelings, mental or physical. And you’re using some sort of magik all the time,”

_Oh.  
_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not too proud of this. Not at all.


	3. Come

“So, I know that like, we literally just met and all, but my powers are like, health-powers or something. Yeah, nobody really knows, but I can like, detect and eliminate bad feelings, mental or physical. And you’re using some sort of magik all the time,”

 _Oh.  
__Healing?  
He can detect health problems?  
Can he figure out what I’m doing?_   
  


“Oh, really?” was all he said, lying easily. 

“Yeah. Sometimes people do it ‘cause they’re suicidal. Are you? Suicidal, I mean,” 

He widened his eyes with genuine disbelief. 

“What? No, so many peoples’ happiness depend on-” he stopped, his eyes widening again, this time in panic. Thankfully, Patton misinterpreted what he was saying.   
  
“Oh good! Yeah, you would definitely make your family and friends sad if you died...” Patton agreed, nodding. He noticed that Virgil winced at the word “friends” and proceeded to say, “Including me, because, well, your my friend!”

Virgil snapped back into reality when Patton said that. He... he couldn’t make friends. He’d always been told so. He was a... what did his parents call gay people? Oh, right. A faggot. He winced just thinking about the disgusting word.   
  


“But, nobody want to be friends with me! I’m gay!” He blurted without thinking, immediately slapping his hand over his mouth, face reddening in embarrassment. Patton just shrugged, smiling kindly and said, 

“Same, kiddo, and there’s nothing wrong with me, right?”

Virgil started to panic again, this time for a different reason. 

“Nononono, Iwasn’ttryingtosaythat! Ididn’tevenknowyouwere-” Virgil was cut off by a hug. For a second, he tensed up, as he hadn’t been hugged in years. But his exhaustion caught up with him, the last of the adrenaline leaving his system, and he melted into the embrace.   
  


That year, he would melt into a lot of embraces, as it turns out.

—————————

After that day, Patton was Virgil’s best friend. Technically, his only friend, but Virgil had liked to think of Logan and Roman as his friends as well. Patton immediately figured out that Virgil cut himself, and he brought his older brother Emile over one day. Emile was going to college to be a Therapist, so it worked out, and Virgil didn’t have to pay a dime. In a span of three weeks, he went from cutting everyday to flicking his wrists with rubber bands everyday. It was rapid improvement, according to Emile. Virgil was still casting the spell everyday, and even if Patton somehow knew, he never brought it up. But good things never last forever.   
  


“Hey, Emo Nightmare?” Roman said out of the blue one day. Virgil, who was scrolling through YouTube, looked up and raised an eyebrow at the other.   
  


“I was wondering why you’re always wearing hair elastics or rubber bands on your wrists. Why?” Roman sounded genuinely curious, but Virgil tensed up, and then Roman’s eyes flashed. They glowed a magnificent yellow, and just as suddenly as it started, it stopped again, this time beholding a Roman with a concerned, sad look.   
  


“Self-harm?” He said, sounding questionably guarded. Virgil just nodded, letting his shoulders sag. When Roman started to look panicked, Virgil spoke up.   
  


“Don’t worry Princey, I don’t do it much anymore. Besides, I’m not wearing long sleeves right now, so what’s so worrying?” He pointed out, gesturing to his short-sleeved purple shirt. When the male didn’t respond, Virgil looked up to see Roman staring at him with a weird look on his face. Virgil waved his hands in front of his face, and when that didn’t work he started snapping.   
  


“Hello, earth to Roman?” He said, still snapping. When a Roman still didn’t snap out of it (Lol, see what I did there?) Virgil shrugged to himself and turned to walk away. He suddenly felt happy, and he didn’t know how to deal that. _Except,_ he thought suddenly, _I do._

He went into the bathroom and took out his relic bracelet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheeheheh. I think you can guess what’s about to go down >:3


	4. This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focused on Logan this time, who I haven’t written much of yet.

Logan had to use the bathroom. So, obviously, he went. When he reached the door, the most lovely singing he’d ever heard made him stop dead in his tracks. He listened to the lyrics.   
  


(To the tune of Rain, Rain, Go away)

_Pain, Pain, Come this Way._

_Leave them for another day._

_Rid these people of their pain_

_I don’t care how mean or vain_

_(Repeat melody)_

_  
_ _Bur-dens, come this way,_

_leave the others_

_come my way_

_I don’t care if I am dead_

_other people—_

Logan couldn’t handle it any longer, someone was hurting himself! The spell he was using was a difficult one to perform, and it was horrible to a person’s wellbeing. Logan almost threw the door open, storming into the restroom and stopping dead in his tracks.

Virgil.

Surrounded by sparkling magik.

Crying.

Laughing.

Glowing.

Logan felt his mood start to lighten, and he screamed. 

“STOP IT! STOP IT THIS INSTANT! YOU ARE KILLING YOURSELF!”

Immediately, everything stopped. Virgil snapped his head up, all tears drying up and everything going eerily quiet.

Logan took in a deep, slightly shaky breath, and said in a quiet but firm voice, 

“Tell me Virgil. Tell me, how long have you been casting this spell?” 

“It was since my 6th birthday. I decided to heal my parents’ pain. Every day since, I’ve done this spell,” he answered in a monotone voice, sitting at still as a statue.   
  
“And why?”   
  
“Because I don’t matter. As long as others are happy, I’m okay.”

Then Virgil passed out.

He woke up in a house.

  
It wasn’t his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT Y’ALL. I WASN’T GONNA GO THIS WAY, BUT I DID.


	6. So...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha...

So. It’s been a long time. I’ve just lost all dang inspiration- I think I might leave this up, up but I’m not sure if I’m going to continue it, because honestly, I kind of hate the idea that Virgil is some mentally unstable, depressed, SofT bOi now. Sorry, you guys! I’m working on another fic, hopefully one that is more in character. Thanks for all the support you gave me, and I hope that (if you check it out when it’s posted), you enjoy the new fic I’m writing! 

  
<3,   
the author 


End file.
